


You Ruin Me

by NatashaCole



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Glasses kink, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut, dominance play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-09 02:49:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13472103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatashaCole/pseuds/NatashaCole
Summary: Summary: Reader has some strange kinks… Rob is happy to partake.





	You Ruin Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a request.

There were a lot of things that you couldn’t resist when it came to Rob. Whether it was that voice, that smile, those blue eyes, those hip bones, or that mess of dark curls on top of his head; you were putty for him. The man had you wrapped around his finger, and there was nothing you could do about it.

Today, he was testing your patience simply by sitting on that couch, pretending that he was busy on his phone. You watched him from the other side of the room, a fire already burning from within you. He looked so clueless, as if he didn’t know how amazing he looked right now. It be more accurate to say that the man looked good at all times; nothing he did ever made him less attractive. But, today… today was a rare day in which he chose to wear his glasses.

You didn’t see this from him often, and when you did, it drove you wild. How he could make something like corrective eye-wear look so damn sexy was beyond you. All you did know was that you wanted him badly in this moment. You also had a feeling that he knew exactly what he was doing.

Rob often came across as an innocent and clueless man; but you knew a different side of him. Whatever persona he chose to play either at work or during performances wasn’t at all what he was like behind closed doors. Although you had been working alongside the man for a short time, you came to know him very well. It was certainly not something that was out in the open, and the thrill of fooling around in secret while trying not to get caught was a big part of what kept you coming back for more. That and the fact that the man was addictive.

Right now, you sort of hated yourself for volunteering your hotel room as the designated hang out spot. There were far too many people here, and so many things that you wanted to do to Rob. All you could do was sit back and wait for everyone to leave now that it was getting late; and hope that he wouldn’t leave before the rest had cleared out.

The next couple of hours were torture. You were forced to sit there and just watch him. Each moment made you grow antsy as you couldn’t take your eyes off of him. He was busy talking and laughing, drinking with the others and you knew that he was purposely trying to get to you. Usually, you didn’t like to play weak; but after a while, you couldn’t take it anymore.

“I’m tired,” you blurted out, eyes watching Rob as everyone around you paused. It was their cue to leave the room. While you rarely ever kicked anyone out during downtime, it had to be done tonight. You shifted in your seat, increasingly turned on and you hadn’t even been anywhere near Rob. He looked up at you, those blue eyes lighting up as a small grin formed on his face. The two of you tried to avoid being too obvious most of the time; and as far as you knew, no one was the wiser about your arrangement.

“We can move to my room,” Kim said finally. You were never positive, but you did know that if anyone within this group had an inkling of what was going on between you and Rob, it was her. She just never outwardly said anything. The others gathered their things and followed, knowing that it wasn’t worth it to argue with you.

“I’ll help you clean up,” Rob offered as the others left.

It didn’t take long for the room to clear out, not with the way Kim had ushered everyone out right away. You sat on the opposite side of the room from Rob still, both of you staring at each other as if you were each waiting for the other to make a move.

“Come here,” Rob began. You could see the lust in his eyes and you grinned at him, happy to know that he was thinking the same thing that you were. You made a movement to stand up from your seat, but Rob raised a disapproving brow at you as you did so. You sat back down, waiting for instruction. Normally, you were very dominant. It was just in your nature. However, you had found an equally dominant person in Rob. Sure, he had come across as submissive when you first met him, but you learned very quickly that you had been wrong. You hated to be told what to do, especially in the bedroom; but for him, you were willing to give up your dominance for a moment.

He tilted his head down, staring at you over the frames of his glasses and you felt your breath catch at how fucking sexy he was right now. You knew what he wanted, and you decided to go along with it. You slid out of your chair, dropping to your hands and knees so that you could crawl toward him. He remained seated, his legs splayed apart, waiting for you. You made slow work of it, hoping that it drove him a little crazy to have to wait for you; but you enjoyed playing with him.

Once you had crawled in front of him and remained kneeling, you let your hands grasp onto each of his legs before slowly running them up his thighs. He sucked in a breath as you danced your fingertips against the zipper of his jeans. You looked up at him, questioning whether this was okay and he nodded, biting his lip as he watched you. Without a word, you undid his belt and jeans, allowing him to help you pull them down. You began to palm him over his boxers and he groaned as you did so, eliciting a wicked smile from you. His sounds were music to your ears, and you wanted to hear more. You removed him from his jeans, licking your lips as you looked up at him again, silently questioning if you were allowed. He brushed the hair from your face, studying you for a moment before he nodded finally.

You knew it didn’t matter. He would never actually deny you of anything. But you learned early on that he enjoyed this game; and you enjoyed it as well.

You darted your tongue out to tease at the tip of his cock just briefly. He groaned, keeping his eyes locked on yours as you continued to tease him. You pressed your lips against him, letting your tongue lick along his length slowly. You loved to tease, especially when you knew that he would grow impatient quickly.

He allowed you to lick him, tease him; just for a few minutes until he couldn’t wait any longer. He reached down, running his thumbs along your jawline as he cupped your face in his hands. Then, he worked his hands into your hair, pulling you almost forcefully toward him. You obliged, taking him in your mouth finally and he let out a soft sigh now that he had what he wanted. You went to work; bobbing your head back and forth, taking him completely into your mouth. You sucked each time you pulled back, causing him to moan loudly. You glanced up at him again and his mouth dropped open at the sight of you sucking him off.

“That’s it,” he whispered, softly caressing your hair and letting you control the rhythm. “You’re so good for me.”

You picked up your pace, sucking harder each time you pulled back. You began to pump your hand along his length in sync with the movements of your mouth. He let his head fall back against the couch, mouth still agape as guttural moans escaped his lips. You wanted to see him look down at you from behind those glasses, but he was already too far gone to be able to do so; so you kept your rhythm.

Just as he seemed to be close to release and you could taste him, you removed your mouth from him and went back to kissing along his cock. His eyes darted open and he looked down at you, that eyebrow raised as if you had just done something very bad.

“What are you doing?” He asked almost angrily. He grasped the hair on the back of your head as he tried to pull you back into position. This time, you resisted.

“I was going to come,” he explained.

“I know,” you said. “But, it’s my turn to take control.”

You let go of him and he groaned in protest. That is, until you stood in front of him and began to remove your clothes. He watched you hungrily, eyes taking you in as you removed your bra and slipped your panties off. You darted your eyes to his boxers that were still on him and he took that as his cue to finish removing his own clothing. Once you were both undressed, you immediately straddled him, grabbing his length and sinking down onto it slowly. You both moaned in unison, breathing heavy as you enjoyed the burn of him filling you up.

His hands quickly went to your hips as he began to move you, but you were having none of that. You swatted his hands away and he let them drop to his sides. He watched you, waiting to see what you had in mind.

“Don’t touch me,” you demanded. You began to move your hips against him, crying out as you gained the friction that you had so desperately wanted. He focused now, realizing that he was no longer in control. He smirked at you, giving up his dominance so that you could have yours. If there was one thing that the two of you understood, it was that you both needed to allow the other control. He reached up, grabbing onto his glasses to remove them as he usually did when things became hot and heavy between the two of you, but this time, you stopped him dead in his tracks.

“Don’t you dare,” you breathed out. He dropped his hands again and you braced your hands on the back of the couch on either side of his head. You leaned in, kissing him hard as you continued to move against him. You kissed along his jawline, stopping to nip at the gray patch of his beard; another thing about him that drove you wild and you didn’t understand why. You nuzzled your face against his neck, kissing his skin and resting your lips against his ear. “Do you know how crazy it makes me when you wear those?” You asked.

You could almost feel him grin against your neck, his breathing heavy.

“You did this on purpose,” you continued. He nodded against you and you moved to wrap your arms around his neck as you pulled your face back from him.

He was gripping his hands into the cushions of the couch, moaning as you continued to ride him. Your own moans mixed with the sounds of his and you were sure that everyone who had retreated to Kim’s room next door could hear you both. Rob had finally had enough. He moved his hands, gripping onto your hips as he guided you harder and faster against him. You let out a loud moan, throwing your head back as the pace picked up.

You looked  back to him, locking eyes with him yet again. You didn’t know how this man managed to look so fucking sexy right now, but you knew you needed him.

“Y/N,” he whispered as you rolled your hips against him. You were so fucking close and you tried to pick up speed to reach your release.

“Rob…” you replied in a low moan.

Before you could think straight, Rob had grabbed you by the waist, flipping you expertly against the couch so that you landed on your back with a surprised gasp. He topped you, having never even broken contact, and began to fuck into you. You wrapped your legs around him, somewhat upset that he had gained the upper hand again, but it felt too damn good to argue.

He snapped his hips against you roughly, making you cry out with each thrust. You listened to his ragged breathing and his groans as he fucked you. You made eye contact with him again and you ran a hand along his face as you led him down to crash your lips against his. You kissed sloppily, barely able to keep your lips in contact with his as he thrust into you mercilessly. He pulled back from your lips, panting heavily while he tried to push his glasses back into place on his face without losing rhythm. You had to laugh as he struggled, knowing that they wouldn’t stay put now that you were both drenched in a sheen of sweat.

He let out a low moan as his hips stuttered. You instinctively cupped his face in your hands, focusing mostly on making sure his glasses didn’t slip off. He rolled his hips suddenly, his cock hitting you in just the right spot and you cried out, gasping and moaning as your body began to tremble with your climax. Almost as if on cue, Rob came hard; swearing and stuttering as his body shivered against yours.

“Fuck,” he groaned when he began to slow his movements. You kept his face in your hands, pulling him in for another kiss as you moaned into his mouth, your body still sensitive from your climax.

Once you had both come down from your highs, he pulled out of you, moving so that he was lying next to you on the couch, holding onto you so that you wouldn’t fall off. It wasn’t the most ideal place to relax, but you wouldn’t complain since he was holding your body so close to his. Both of you worked on slowing your breathing and you turned to face him.

“You ruin me, Benedict,” you breathed out.

“You love it,” he grinned as he reached up to push his frames back up onto his face. He struggled with them for a moment and decided to just take them off and set them aside. You pouted at him and when he noticed your frown, he laughed, his bare chest trembling against you.

“You know? You have really weird kinks,” he pointed out.


End file.
